


Game of Luck

by Ti_03



Category: JRWI Podcast, jrwi
Genre: Angst, gets a little meta I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_03/pseuds/Ti_03
Summary: Another day, another game.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Game of Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “Everybody Knows” by Wild Fire
> 
> This is one of my crappier pieces so I’m sorry.

_Another day, another game_. It wasn’t a motto, but it was a constant reminder that he was stuck in this constant cycle of entertaining the deity. It was always something: a simple chess game, a wager, just something that amuses this man. 

It wasn’t a surprise when he woke up early to ticking. He assumed it was maybe around 5 am but by the sound of the ticking, it could be any time by the time it resumes. 

Ob’nockshai was standing next to Sylnan’s bed, a blank look on his bastardy face. The half-elf groaned and ran his hand down his face. “Can we not do this today?” He asked and laid back down, using the thin white cover to hide under.

”I don’t have the patience today to deal with your childish antics.” Ob’nockshai growled out. 

Br’aad rolled his eyes and flipped him off. “And I want to leave your time ass but I guess we can’t have everything.” 

“Then I guess you won’t have your brother.” Br’aad shot out of the bed faster than Taxi doubling his speed.

“That’s better.” Ob said and snapped his fingers. Br’aad expected to be teleported in some weird plane of existence or maybe over a river. They were still in the room but in the middle of the room was a table and a small velvet bag. Br’aad gulped and walked towards the table. 

“Let’s play a game of luck, my dear boy.” The deity gestured to the velvet bag. Br’aad picked it up and he noticed it wasn’t bigger than his hand. The velvet was soft and he could hear something _click clacking_ in the bag. He opened it and dumped it on the table. Out came sort of circular-but-not-really-circular objects. On each side was a number in gold. The color of the objects were a deep purple, somewhat similar to his tattoos. 

“What are these?” He asked, picking one up and counting the sides. He counted twenty, feeling each number engraved into the object. 

“Dice.” Ob answered. “Though I would understand if you’ve never seen them before. These are quite powerful and they can either help you,” the number twenty glowed bright and Br’aad couldn’t help but stare in awe and wonder. “ _Or they can betray you_.” He felt a sharp and painful heat on his fingers, yelping and dropping the die onto the table. The number one glowed a sickly green and he felt a shiver run through his body. 

“What am I supposed to do with this?” The half-elf questioned, rubbing his fingertips to get rid of the burning sensation. 

“Obviously you roll.”

“What happens when I roll?”

He snapped his fingers and Br’aad saw the dice roll on its own, landing on a 15. The burnt feeling in his hands disappeared like nothing had happened. “If you roll high enough, something good or nothing will happen. However,” he snapped his fingers again, the dice rolling and landing on a 3 this time. He felt a sharp stab in his side and he yells out in pain, collapsing to his knees and wrapping his arms around himself. “Well, you might be missing a few parts.” 

The pain then disappeared with another snap and Br’aad gasped in a large breath. He looked to his side, no blood or anything. “What kind of sorcery is this?” 

“You will have _five_ turns to roll the dice. I wish you luck because you’re going to need it.” He smirked at him and took a step back. Br’aad gulped and looked down at the table again. He carefully grabbed the dice and clenched it in his hand. 

He rolled it out of his hand and watched it roll. _Eight_. The half-elf looked up to Ob’nockshai, holding his breath. He doesn’t get much of a reaction other than a smirk. 

He feels a sharp pain in his right knee, like as if Mountain took a crowbar to his knee and smashed it. The blond grunts and bent down, keeping one hand on his knee and glaring at Ob. 

“Oh, how _very_ unfortunate and even on your first roll.” He feigned innocence. “Well, we might as well continue now. I do hope your _bad luck_ doesn’t stick.” 

Br’aad attempted to straighten himself, try to compose himself. He shifted most of his weight to his left leg, managing to balance. He grabbed the dice with gritted teeth and a hard glare at the deity. Warming it in his hands again, he prayed to anyone who would listen to get him out of this. 

He let the dice roll out of his hand and waited with bated breath. _Six._

He didn’t even get the chance to see Ob’nockshai’s reaction before his good knee suddenly wasn’t good no-more. He yelled in pain as he collapsed to his knees, feeling the shattering pain in both of them. Tears pricked his eyes and he gritted his teeth. 

“Wow, two bad rolls in a row. Seriously, I almost started to pity you.” 

Br’aad desperately wanted to say _Fuck you_ to him, but he bit his tongue and used the table to pull himself up. “Tragic.” He grunted out. 

“Truly. Now, get on with it. We may have eternity now but I’d rather not waste time.” 

He rolled the dice again. _Fifteen._ He smiled, relieved. The pain in his knees lessened. It almost felt like they were mending back to their old condition. Almost. As he straightened and bent his knee, it was just uncomfortable. It was like his knees were locking or rubbing against something and it didn’t sit right with him. 

“I guess the dice pitied you a bit as well, but we’ll see.” 

Br’aad was extremely close to eldritch blasting him. He grabbed the dice once again and rolled. _Twelve._ He stared at Ob’s face. His expression was bored, maybe a tad disappointed. “Nothing happened.” The blond points out. 

The deity shrugs his shoulder and sighs. “Unfortunately so.”

“One more roll and I’ll be done with this game.” He said, smirking back at him. The odds seemed in his favor. 

The bastard scoffed. “Well, then I guess I can’t be responsible for your missing body parts.” What sent Br’aad shivers and made his stomach drop was the _smirk_. The air around him felt tense. 

“I thought this was going to be a fair game.” 

“It wouldn’t be much fun if it wasn’t a fair game. This all depends on your luck. I have no say in the numbers.” 

He glanced around the room warily. He then looked at the man in front of him. His hands were behind his back and it didn’t feel fight for Br’aad. “I want to see your hands for this last roll.” He demanded. 

He smiled and held up his gloved covered hands in a disturbingly calm manner. “Like I said, I have no say in the numbers. Now stop stalling or your demise might come sooner than later.”

The half-elf kept his eyes on Ob’nockshai the entire time. He grabbed the purple die one more time and moved it around his sweaty palm. Br’aad fidgeted around with it, pressing his thumb against what he assumed was the number _nineteen_. 

“I do hope you roll higher than a 16.” Ob said. 

“What does that mean?”

“Roll the dice and you’ll see.” 

He rolled the dice onto the table, still keeping his eyes on Ob.

_CLACK_

_Clack_

_clack..._

He refused to look down at it, a weird feeling in his stomach churning and leaving him unsettled. 

Velrisa woke up to a loud thud. She sat up straight, looking around the room. The sun was starting to peek in through the open window. In the middle of the room was Br’aad laying face first in a puddle of crimson red.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I’m sorry.


End file.
